1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a rehabilitation system, and more particularly, to a rehabilitation system with stiffness measurement function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of an aging society, the symptoms such as a stroke, the inconvenience of action due to a heart attack, paralysis, and so on often occur in the surrounding. On the other hand, cases of the physical disability resulted from car accidents and other injuries are endless. As far as the patients are concerned, the treatment comes with the lengthy rehabilitation, and this rehabilitation process is usually carried with the specific rehabilitation equipment.
However, when the rehabilitation equipment is used to carry out the rehabilitation, the patient's recovery can be assessed according to the experiences of physician or the patient him/herself. The physical recovery of patient is roughly estimated on the basis of the rehabilitation activities and lacks of a system to accurately quantify the conditions of the rehabilitation. In addition, thanks to the inter-individual difference of the patient's body conditions, the heuristic rule may tend to be subjective and cause false positives. Therefore, establishing a rehabilitation system to provide physicians or the patients with the quantitative targets for rehabilitation activities is necessary.